1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cabinets that contain x-ray grids and more particularly to a portable x-ray grid cabinet that allows raising and lowering of the grid and positioning of the grid horizontally or vertically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray grids are special filters that improve radiographic images. The grid generally contains metal or fiber filler strips that help prevent ghost and secondary images which produce unwanted noise in the latent image. A quality grid can reduce Moire' patterns, grid aliasing and scanning lines, resulting in a better x-ray image.
Each x-ray cassette using film, or digital cassette using an imaging plate, is inserted behind a grid before use. Films and plates come in different sizes requiring grids of compatible sizes such as 10×12 in., 24×30 cm, 17¼×18⅞ in. and 18×18 in. and larger. Different types of x-ray imaging such as mammography, spinal, chest and others use different grid types. Since grids are typically heavy and fragile, they can be difficult to transport and manipulate. In particular, it can be difficult to hold a grid in place during radiography. A grid cabinet is a structure for holding a grid.
It would be advantageous to have a portable x-ray grid cabinet that could receive grids of different sizes, be moved from place to place by a single person, and hold the grid for exposure during radiography. In order to perform the latter, it would be advantageous if the grid cabinet was adjustable so that the grid could be raised or lowered to any convenient height in either a grid-horizontal or grid-vertical configuration as well as possibly telescoping and/or forming a flat table surface.